Talk:Fiona/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170801024649
Princess Fiona ::Voiced by: Cameron Diaz "No, it's destiny! You must know how it goes! The Knight rescues the Princess, and then they share true love's first kiss..." Princess Fiona is the princess of Far Far Away, the daughter of King Harold and Queen Lillian, and Shrek's wife from the end of the first film on. She begins the series as a beautiful princess who transforms into an ogress every night when the sun sets. At the end of the first film, the transforming spell is broken and she permanently takes the form of an ogress when she realizes that Shrek is her true love.---- *Action Girl: Unlike princesses of fairy tales, she is an expert in hand-to-hand combat with knowledge of Japanese martial arts. *Adipose Rex: When acting as regent in the third movie. *Affectionate Parody: Fiona is initially portrayed as the archetypal princess from fairy tales, speaking formally in matters of courtship and presenting high expectations of how she is to be rescued, who is to rescue her, and so forth. *Almost Kiss: **With Shrek in the first movie, before Donkey ruins the moment. **She has this twice with Prince Charming in the second film while she thought he was Shrek, both interrupted by Fiona putting a rose in her mouth and the real Shrek barging in, respectively. *Badass Princess: Possibly the definition of this trope. Proves by taking out Robin Hood and his Merry Men by herself. As an ogre, she's even stronger. *Big Beautiful Woman: Even as a thickly proportioned Ogress, Fiona is still a cutie. *Braids of Action: Of the single braid variety. *Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl: Gentle Girl (kind and nurturing) to Shrek's Brooding Boy (secretly insecure and lonely). *Character Development: Goes from wanting a cliche fairytale ending of having her Prince Charming slay the dragon guarding the castle she was imprisoned in, to learning to love Shrek for who he is. She even becomes an ogre full-time. *The Chick: But not a Damsel in Distress... despite first appearances. *Clingy Jealous Girl: She did throw a mermaid that was kissing Shrek. To be fair though, she was making out with Shrek before the tide came in. *Comedic Sociopathy: Somewhat in the first 2 movies. *Cute Monster Girl: She's still quite pretty for an Ogress. *Damsel out of Distress: She went along with her parents' suggestion, even when that meant imitating the classic Damsel in Distress, but ever since she roughed up Robin Hood it's been clear that she's actually the other kind. *Dark and Troubled Past: Cursed by a witch and was forced to live in a secluded tower for her own protection. *Dating What Daddy Hates: In the second film, Shrek correctly predicts the hostility her father will show him for being an ogre. He gets better, though. *Doting Parent: Fiona adapts quickly to motherhood and loves her children dearly. *Et Tu, Brute?: In Shrek the Third, the betrayal of her and the other Princesses by Rapunzel, who was in love with Prince Charming. *Everything's Better with Princesses: Both subverted and played straight. Notably, Fiona's perfectly willing to live in squalor with the man she loves, but she's got more of a sense for duty and family - and she's a strong feminist woman to boot. *Expository Hairstyle Change: While the hairstyle change itself isn't seen in-universe, she wears her hair down in Shrek Forever After's alternate universe as part of the ogre warrior clan. *Fiery Redhead: Lampshaded. *Five Temperament Ensemble: Melancholic *Gasshole: Although she sometimes does try being ladylike about this. *Girl in the Tower: First movie. *Good Parents: With Shrek at the end of the third film, and the start of the fourth. She loves her children dearly and has a much easier time adapting to parenthood than Shrek. *Happily Married: With Shrek, even through the tough times. *Huge Guy, Tiny Girl: She is really petite compared to Shrek, even when one or the other switches species. *Ink-Suit Actor: Somehow manages to be this in both her shapes. *Interspecies Romance: With Shrek when she's still human during the day. *Kicking Ass in All Her Finery: Doesn't take off her dress to do martial arts. *The Lad-ette: Shrek brings this nature out of her. *Lady of War: Feminine and graceful while doing her Waif-Fu. *Late-Arrival Spoiler: The fact that she's a female ogrenote was probably the biggest twist of the first film, but it's common knowledge for anyone who started watching since at least the second film. *Meal Ticket: To Lord Farquaad, who only wanted her title. *Moral Dissonance: She probably didn't mean to feed Ariel to the sharks for accidentally frolicking with Shrek. The fairies, though... she's perfectly fine trapping them in jars. *Morality Pet: For Shrek. *Nice Girl: Fiona has a sweet and compassionate character. *One Woman Army: Fiona was able to take on and defeat Robin Hood and his crew. *Pregnant Badass: In Shrek the Third. *Rags to Royalty: A Snow White, kept in a tower until her curse is reversed. *Redhead In Green: She always wear a green dress. *Rescue Introduction: Shrek and Donkey meet Princess Fiona when they rescue her from her tower. *Rescue Romance: Shrek was meant to rescue her for Lord Farquaad, but they ended up falling for each other. *Seduction-Proof Marriage: Fiona has had admirers when she was a beautiful human. But even when offered the chance to be with other men, she is clearly only interested in Shrek. *Single Woman Seeks Good Man: Fiona fell in love with Shrek after she overhears his Hurting Hero speech and realizes that he's actually a kindly guy. *Suddenly Always Knew That: She had to keep busy somehow while locked away. Guess that Dragon allowed her some personal space. *Tiny Guy, Huge Girl: Huge girl to Farquaad's tiny guy, before she marries Shrek. *Tritagonist: To Shrek's protagonist and Donkey's deuteragonist. *True Love Is Exceptional: Fiona was a princess who wanted a cliche fairytale ending of having her Prince Charming slay the dragon guarding the castle she was imprisoned in, rescue her from the highest rooom in the tallest tower, and giving her a True Love's Kiss that would break the curse on her (turning into an ogre at night). She ends up with Shrek, who is as far from Prince Charming as you can get, and their kiss ends up turning her into an ogre permanently (which she's actually okay with). Then the sequel comes along and Fiona is offered the chance to be with Shrek forever — in human form. Her answer?"I want what every princess wants. To live happily every after... (Shrek leans in to kiss her, but Fiona stops him) ...with the ogre I married." *Unexplained Accent: Her parents and most of Far Far Away speak with English accents but she just doesn't for some reason. It could be from growing up in the tower and not being around anyone. *Uptown Girl: A princess who falls in love with a commoner ogre.